


hair dye and radiation clouds

by Starful_nights



Series: danger days: year ten [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: <3, Gen, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, dd year ten, i do not have a consistent tag for that but oh well, just ghoul n chimp bonding over growing up in weird places, kind of mcr cameo but its just the music in the backg, radiation, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: hot chimp and fun ghoul run across each other in a shop
Relationships: DJ Hot Chimp & Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Series: danger days: year ten [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	hair dye and radiation clouds

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 11: radiation
> 
> my two grew-up-in-a-strange-place babies!! 
> 
> wow its been a few days since i did a prompt huh

“Don’t lose your senses outside tomorrow, tumbleweeds, and keep your guns close. Six Drac patrols were spotted right outside Zone Three a few hours ago, and radiation levels are gonna be at a level we haven’t seen since Bubblegum Day. I know all of ya zone rats find this boring and everyday, though, so here’s a few tunes from our favourite future-predicting band, My Chemical Romance to take your mind off the pigs around.”

Hot Chimp smiled as the opening riff to Save Yourself filled the room. Sie loved it when places had their radios tuned to WKIL, even though it was still kind of a surreal experience. The radio station sie was on? Having listeners? And it was honestly just like D to have that weird predictive music on. It was nice, but creepy. This music was from _2010_? Who had predictive powers that random and yet that specific? 

Sie went looking for the very specific shade of dye sie wanted and bumped into Fun Ghoul, who seemed to have grown taller since they last saw each other. Or maybe Chimp was shorter. It _had_ happened before.

“Heya, Chimp,” Ghoul grinned. “Buying some more hair dye, I see?”

“Newsie doesn’t trust anyone else to buy it for her apart from me. An’ my blue’s growing out again. Evil, honestly.”

Ghoul laughed. 

“You’ve clearly never heard Pois complain ‘bout their roots showing. He won’t show his face outside sometimes.”

“I mean...I can see their logic.”

“They’re Party motherfucking poison. Nobody’s gonna care if his roots show. Anyways, you heard D talkin’ about the radiation, right? I hate it when that happens.”

“Pssh. When has a little radiation ever hurt anybody?”

“Uh...Marie Curie? Chernobyl?”

“I have no idea who those are but I’m sorry you died, Miss Curie and Mx Chernobyl. You should’ve developed a protective system like me.”

“Chernobyl isn’t a person. It’s some place that did radiation stuff and then...exploded I think? Jet has a book somewhere.”

“Can’t read, sorry. Thanks for the offer, though. But still, apart from the Chernobyl place and Marie, what harm does it do? I’ve lived out here my whole life, and everything’s normal!”

“Chimp. Your eye colour changes.”

“That’s nothing compared to some of the Zone Seven peeps. My eyes don’t even jump about.”

“That’s not normal?”

“...I’ll take your word for it. Still, I hope there won’t be poison rain.”

“Acid rain’s nothing. It doesn’t even taste that bad.”

“Ghoul.”

“Wait, you rebel rats don’t drink the acid water? It’s tasty shit. Burns a bit, though. Like hot chips. You like hot chips, Hot Chimp?”

“Ghoul, you are a rebel rat now,” Chimp sighed, a smile tugging at hir lips. “And yes. Tasty.”

“Chimp, you coming?”

Newsie had a horrifyingly clashing--not in the Newsie way, but the actually terrible way--hat on to cover her head. Ghoul snorted.

“I think you better go, kid. Have fun breathing the radiation-flavoured air.”

“Have fun drinking acid rain, buddy. See you around?”

“I’ll make sure to drop in and be a nuisance at the station.”

“You admit it!” Chimp fake gasped. “Keep running.”

“Keep running.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcr is a Cryptid band here
> 
> most of their music is lost to time but once someone found a copy of danger days and took it to dr d asking if he knew who sounded just like him. he dismissed it as accidental time travel at a time and went on with his life.  
> (it was probably the Witch's fault anyways, and Her ways were strange and best not wondered about.) nobody who is actually alive atm remembers them regardless of who they are and what pre-war past they had. even the emos. they just simply Did Not Exist and yet they DID and theyre on the charts? and everything? but nobody remembers them. oh well. stranger things have happened in the zones


End file.
